Piltover's Finest
by Arros
Summary: After Vi is injured during a bank robbery, Caitlyn finds out how she truly feels about her partner. Rated M for Lemon and Language. One-Shot. R


_A/N Hello everyone! I bring you my second fanfiction. I feel this one went better than my other, but I'm looking to you guys to see that. So don't forget to R&R!_

Vi tugged off her gigantic gloves and sat down, exhausted. Her week had been a long and tiring one. Joining the League was much more troublesome than Caitlyn had said it was. Criminals had been more active around Piltover than usual. Her old gang, more specifically. She sighed and laid down, ready to let sleep reenergize her tired bones. Just as she was about to slip into her dreams, a knock came on her door.

She groaned and got up to answer the door. With a tired and pissed off expression on her face she swung open the door. Standing there was her partner, Caitlyn. She did not look happy to see Vi in the state she was in.

"What are you doing sleeping? Caitlyn asked, most definitely frustrated with her partner. "I've been trying to reach you for a while now."

Vi sighed and replied, Actually, I was trying to sleep. What's the big commotion about?" Caitlyn shook her head and said "A robbery in progress at the downtown bank. We need to get moving if we're going to make it in time."

Vi went over and reluctantly put them on, the feeling reminding her of that day. She knew her gang was behind this robbery. This was to be the biggest heist they had attempted. She was to be a part of it. Caitlyn, tired of waiting around doing nothing, went to the car to see if there was an update on the robbery.

Vi followed out shortly, Caitlyn upset with the slowness of her partner in such a situation. When Vi finally got in the car, Caitlyn filled her in on the situation.

"The gang is at it again. The men were reported about half an hour ago. Thankfully, I was nearby, so when you didn't respond to my radio, I was able to get to you quickly. Why are you sleeping at this time of day?"

Vi sighed and said, "With joining the league and all, and with how active criminals have been recently, I've been tired and under a lot of stress." Caitlyn gave her a concerned look, then smiled and said "I know a method that I've heard a lot of people use to get rid of stress. I'll show it to you when we finish here." Vi smiled and thanked her as they continued on toward the bank.

When they arrived, the Piltover Police Force had set up a perimeter. Cars were set up at every block, and many officers were stationed around on rooftops and on the street. Smoke could be seen from the vault area of the bank. Caitlyn immediately got out of the car and marched up to the officer in charge.

"Fill me in on the situation, Ralph," Caitlyn told the officer in a demanding tone. "Yes ma'am! The gang has fifteen people hostage inside. Those who witnessed the crime begin that were lucky enough to escape reported six masked men, each of them with a tattoo of dual pistols over a skull. We have them blocked in, but if someone doesn't get in there and secure the hostages, they will start killing them. I would send in a squad, but they would not hesitate to start killing the hostages if they see them," Officer Ralph explained.

Vi sighed. "Caitlyn, let me head in to talk to them. Keep your sights on the one I talk to. If you see my gloves shine blue, then shoot to kill him. If they glow purple, apprehend him," she explained.

Caitlyn nodded and went into position. Vi looked at the smoky building that stood before her, and entered.

-

The moment she entered the building, she was met with the smell of smoke and gunpowder. It reminded her of the heists she participated in. Shaking away the thought of old times, she quietly moved through the ruined hallway. Furniture lay overturned, bullet holes from warning shots were lodged in the wall. The carpet was dirty from the boots of the thieves.

Upon entering the main room, she quickly jumped behind an overturned desk to avoid being sighted by the three men in the room. She guessed that the other three were still gathering what riches they could from the vault. Vi looked up and saw the laser point Caitlyn use to show she was ready. Taking a deep breath she jumped over the desk.

The three guards that were standing were caught completely off guard, and Vi pummeled them into the ground. Caitlyn radioed in to her, "What happened to talking?"

Vi looked around and replied, "The one I need to talk to isn't in this room. He must be overseeing the Vault." She looked at the radio attached to one of the men's bodies, and picked it up to see if on the other end was the one she was looking for.

"I know your there, Tylam. Get up here," Vi yelled angrily into the radio. A few minutes later, a hulking man showed up with a guard who was much to tiny to be protecting anyone. The big one removed his mask.

"Vi! Baby! What a surprise," Tylam exclaimed to her. He looked over the guards on the ground and looked at her accusingly.

"Now why did you have to go and waste good men like that?" Tylam laughed. He grinned his flashy grin that Vi knew all too well.

"Tylam, it's over. Now I'm sure your familiar with the Piltover Rights by now, so let's skip those pleasantries and get to the part where you either surrender to me or I will have to use force," Vi said at him, ignoring his attempts at casual banter.

Tylam laughed. "Now darling, you know neither of those things will happen. So I propose a counter offer. You give me and my me-I mean, my remaining men, way of transporting these riches out of here and none of the hostages are hurt," Tylam said, grinning at the end.

Vi looked him dead in the eye. "Last chance, Tylam. You can surrender, or your men can watch your brains get scattered on the floor," Vi said with finality.

"Well darling, seeing has how you have no gun, I'm going to go with getting you out of the way. Besides, the gang still wants you dead after abandoning them," Tylam said before pointing his pistol at Vi's head.

Vi caused her gloves to shine blue, and with a sudden pop, Tylam hit the floor-without most of his head.

The guard, confused at the sudden action, was pummeled to the ground by Vi before he could react. However, Vi forgot about the last guard, and all she heard was a loud _**bang**_ before pain erupted in her shoulder, the bullet missing the intended target of her head. She heard a second pop, and despite her clouded vision, saw him crumple to the floor.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, the pain in her shoulder causing her to black out.

The last thing she saw was Caitlyn with a few paramedics rushing to her, with Caitlyn in tears.

-

Vi woke up with a searing pain in her arm. She could see nothing around her, as her vision was blurred. She could notice, however, the amount of pain in her head. As her vision cleared, she saw Caitlyn sleeping in a chair next to the bed she was in. The other thing she noticed was where she was. The room didn't have much in it. Her bed, the chair Caitlyn was in, and different instruments for medical purposes. She saw the symbol of the hospital on one of the walls.

She was in Piltover Emergency Hospital, the hospital where all of the best in medical science go to work.

She groaned and grabbed her shoulder, the pain severe in that area of her body. The noise caused Caitlyn to wake up from her nap, and she rushed over to Vi's side immediately.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder in pain?" Caitlyn asked worriedly. The pain rendering speech useless, Vi simply nodded, and Caitlyn pressed a button. A few seconds later, a nurse rushed in with medical supplies.

"Her shoulder is in pain. A lot of it by the look of it," Caitlyn explained. The nurse nodded and went to work. She seemed to work forever to Vi, as the pain stayed the entire time. When she finished, Vi felt the pain slowly subside.

Vi, finally able to speak words, thanked the nurse. The nurse smiled, bowed, and left.

Caitlyn brushed the hair out of Vi's eyes, and looked at her with a warming, motherly smile.

"I was worried about you. They put you into emergency surgery the moment you got here. You came out a few hours later, and have been asleep since. You don't know how worried I've been," Caitlyn said, embracing Vi in a hug.

"How long have I been out?" Vi asked, holding on to Caitlyn as they hugged.

She let go of Vi for a moment to think. "It's been about 4 days now. That bullet hit a bundle of nerves in your shoulder. That's why there's a lot of pain." Caitlyn said.

Vi nodded and tried to say something, but was interrupted by another hug from Caitlyn. She laughed a little and hugged back, finding a soothing comfort in her partners embrace.

"What about the men at the bank?" Vi said after a few moments of their embrace.

"Well, the men you smashed were treated for injuries before being taken into custody. The others were killed. The money was recovered and the men put into prison," Caitlyn said smiling.

Vi sighed. "At least the mission succeeded. By the way, how long am I going to be in here?" She asked.

"Well, the doctors said you could be in here anywhere from a week to a month, so that's unknown," Caitlyn said, laughing a little as she saw Vi's frustrated reaction.

Caitlyn was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a chirping noise coming from her radio.

"This is Caitlyn….. Alright I'll be there in a few minutes," She said. "Duty calls. It's going to be weird not having you with me for this one."

Vi nodded and watched her partner walk out of the room. As she did, she couldn't help but notice her hips as they swayed when she walked. She immediately moved her gaze elsewhere, trying to push those kind of thoughts out of her head. She fell asleep after laying there and thinking for a few minutes.

When Vi awoke again, she noticed that there was more than one person in her room this time. They were in an apparent argument.

"I don't care what you think! She needs more rest!" Vi was able to make the voice out as Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry sheriff, but after our tests, we found that she's perfectly fine to be released. If you wish to take care of her further you may, but she is no longer in a state that she needs to be here," This voice she didn't know. She suspected that it was the doctor in charge of her care.

A third voice laughed. "Do you have any idea how we might do that? We aren't medics. She does need more rest, and by the way she was sounding in her sleep, some different medications." She focused this voice out as Jayce. She was wondering why he might be visiting.

"I'm sorry. But she must be out by noon," the doctor said before she heard footsteps leave the room.

She heard Jayce sigh and say, "So much for his help. You think you can take care of her? I'm have a match scheduled in 10 minutes, so I need to get going."

"I'll take her to my place. She can get some rest there. Good luck in your match," Caitlyn said. Vi heard footsteps before she saw Caitlyn walk over to her.

"Well, we have to get you out of here. I'll be taking you to my place for more rest, alright?" Caitlyn said to Vi.

Vi nodded, and got up to change into some clothes. It was the first time she had been up in days, so she had to rely on Caitlyn for support. She changed when she could stand on her own, and left to Caitlyn's car outside.

Caitlyn didn't live far from the hospital, so they were there before Vi knew it. She was still groggy from her nap, so she was more of in a trance as she walked into Caitlyn's house. It wasn't that big, a one story house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. There wasn't many decorations either, nor much furniture.

Caitlyn directed her to one of the bedrooms, telling her that that was here she would be staying for the time she was here.

She went in and laid down, almost immediately falling asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark outside, so she made quiet steps toward the kitchen. Caitlyn had enough food for Vi to completely pig out, so she was completely full by the time she finished eating. Walking past Caitlyn's room towards her own, she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

A moan.

She stopped and went closer to the door to make sure she heard it right.

She confirmed when she heard the sound again, though this time it was louder, so she didn't need to get closer to hear it. She wanted to know what was causing her to do that, so she opened the door quietly. What she saw stunned her beyond relief.

Caitlyn was undressed, her clothes a pile on the floor. Her breasts were covered in a sheen of sweat, and she saw her hand between her legs moving quickly. She moaned again, before letting out a quiet shriek before her body fell limp.

Vi was to shocked to do anything but stand there, and what Caitlyn said next wanted to make her trip.

"A-ah…oh Vi..." Caitlyn moaned before she started snoring. Vi slowly walked out and towards her room. She fell asleep after thinking for about an hour about what she heard.

The next morning was awkward for Vi, to say the least. Caitlyn was up making breakfast when Vi left her room.

"Morning Vi," Caitlyn said without turning her head. Vi yawned and replied, "Morning. Whatcha making?"

"A breakfast sandwich. Would you like something?" Caitlyn asked. "Nah, but there was something I was wondering," Vi said. She was nervous about bringing this up.

"What's that? Caitlyn asked, sitting across from Vi with her sandwich on a plate. Vi took a deep breath. "I heard some noises from your room last night. What were they?"

Caitlyn froze with her sandwich midway to her mouth. "O-oh….tha-that was the…uhm…" She stammered. Vi laughed. "I was just wondering if you would say it. I saw what happened," Vi admitted.

Caitlyn's face froze up. Vi laughed again. "Caitlyn its fine. Nothing to be scared of doing. Though I would like to know why you said my name."

Caitlyn dropped her sandwich and sighed. "Well… seeing you in the condition you were in really got me thinking… I realized I liked you more than just our partnership. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was worried sick. I guess… I guess I'm just like that.

Vi stood up and walked over to her partner, and lifted her chin so she looked at her. "look, it's ok that you're like that. I just wished you would have said something." Vi grinned and pulled their faces together, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

Caitlyn stiffened as her reaction but calmed down and leaned into the kiss. Vi snaked her tongue inside Caitlyn's mouth, tasting the inside of her mouth.

Vi pulled away from the kiss to get some air, but Caitlyn grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her bedroom. She threw Vi onto her bed. "I never knew you could be so aggressive, Cait. What do you think you can do?" Vi asked teasingly. Caitlyn grinned and said "You're going to get the full treatment, don't worry."

With that, Caitlyn seductively walked toward Vi, then leaned down on the bed to give Vi a nice view of her cleavage. Caitlyn noticed her gaze and said "You like the view? Well how about a better one." She reached behind her dress and undid the straps, letting the dress fall to the floor. She undid the clasp on her bra as well, and threw it to the side. The breasts Vi had been unable to get out of her head from the night before were revealed to her again.

They were perky, creamy and a sight to see. They were topped with light pink nipples, already erect. She went over to the bed and straddled Vi. She leaned down so her breasts were in her face. "I think its sexy that you've taken control," Vi said. She then took one of the large breasts on her mouth. She heard Caitlyn moan, causing her to grin. She took the little bud at the end in between her teeth and bit down lightly. Caitlyn yelped at this. Vi, wanting to hear the sound again, repeated the action. She was rewarded when Caitlyn made the sound again. She switched to the other breast that she had been fondling and began to suck on that one as well. Her hand was moving the other breast in a circular motion.

"Vii… don't stop…" Caitlyn moaned, holding Vi's head tightly to her chest. Vi had no intention of stopping, so she kept going. She sucked at the little bud, drawing out a long moan from Caitlyn.

Suddenly, Vi pushed up and turned, causing her to be on top of Caitlyn. She started kissing in the valley between Caitlyn's breasts, trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach, where she stopped to kiss around. Caitlyn was making sounds in between giggling and moaning, and Vi loved the sound. Hooking her fingers inside Caitlyn's panties, she pulled down the last article of clothing. Caitlyn spread her legs, giving Vi a full view of her glistening womanhood.

Vi kissed her thighs, going close but not to the thing that she wanted most. Caitlyn was whimpering, and finally growing impatient, grabbed Vi's head and forced it onto her pink entrance. Vi laughed and licked slowly up the entire length of the slit, stopping to suck on the little nub. Caitlyn moaned loudly and grabbed Vi's head tightly. Vi decided to stop being gentle and started feasting. She sucked and licked Caitlyn's clit wildly, while her fingers moved to Caitlyn's entrance. She pushed two inside, letting the tightness adjust to the size. Caitlyn was now in complete ecstasy, her face contorted into one of pleasure and pain.

"Damn Cait, its tight in here. How long has it been?" Vi asked while she began to finger Caitlyn, moving her fingers in quickly. She returned to licking and sucking the pink flesh, causing Caitlyn to tighten even more around Vi's fingers. Caitlyn screamed, and a rush of fluids came out of her. She fell limp on the bed, but Vi kept going. She moved her fingers at a quickened pace, and it wasn't long before Caitlyn was back into it, moaning as more fluids continued to flow out of her like an endless stream. Vi was licking and sucking on Caitlyn's most sensitive part, causing her to whimper.

Vi moved one of her hands to fondle one of Caitlyn's large breasts. She pinched the nipple as she continued to feast on her partners sensitive flesh, plunging her finger in and out of her. Caitlyn was wildly thrashing, and her walls clamped down on Vi's fingers. With a loud moan, she came again, her fluids rushing out into Vi's waiting mouth.

Vi kissed her way up her partners exhausted body before cuddling next to her. Caitlyn tuned her head to Vi, and they locked into a kiss. Caitlyn was too tired to even try to move her tongue, so she let Vi inside without hesitation. They sat there kissing for a while, until they both fell asleep.

When Caitlyn woke up, it was just getting dark out. Vi was snuggled beside her, looking peaceful and serene. She smiled, kissing her before getting up. When she did, Vi felt the absence and awoke.

"Good morning, or, actually, good night. I don't know what to say at this time," Caitlyn said laughing. Vi smiled and yawned, stretching. "You know, I don't think we were in the condition to switch earlier," Caitlyn said winking. Vi grinned, at removed her shirt, her breasts exposed. Caitlyn laughed at her eagerness before she moved over and started planting kisses on her neck and jawline. Vi sighed , while Caitlyn moved down to her breasts, planting kisses around the glorious orbs. She took the right nipple in her mouth and started to suck, causing Vi to groan. Her hand moved the left breast in motions, occasionally pinching the nipple, making Vi squeal when she did. Caitlyn started to kiss down Vi's chest, moving down her stomach to the very small pants on her. She moved them down, and Vi's womanhood was revealed. She looked up at Vi accusingly.

"Nothing at all? Just a shirt and pants?" Caitlyn asked, making Vi blush. She laughed and planted a long kiss on Vi's flesh. Vi moaned loudly, pushing her partners head against her aching clit. Caitlyn took this as a request and took the nub in her mouth, sucking and licking. She moved the pink walls apart with her fingers and rubbed up and down the slit. Vi was whimpering and moaning, wanting her to push those fingers in.

Caitlyn did, pushing into the tightness. She moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Vi. She picked up the pace and continued to suck and lick Vi's sensitive nub. She moved her other hand up to Vi's breast and pinched the nipple. It wasn't long before she came, the fluids rushing out of her. She could tell her partner wasn't satisfied, but Vi lifted her up.

"I wanna try something. Lay down with one leg up and the other down," Vi instructed. She did so, and Vi mirrored her position, their wet and aching pussies now a few inches from each other. Vi moved forward and made contact, causing them both to moan. They started moving side to side, their clits rubbing together. The Caitlyn reached over and took one of Vis breasts in her hand, groping as she moaned from the rubbing of their womanhoods together. They both moaned loudly before climaxing, but they kept going, rubbing up and down so their most sensitive parts were touched easily.

The moved and rubbed over and over, Both of them being overloaded with pleasure. They both climaxed again, and fell on the bed. Caitlyn climbed up to Vi and snuggled with her, kissing before exhaustion took them again and they fell asleep.

Vi woke up to great smells coming from the kitchen. She got up and put on her clothes and walked into the kitchen. She snuck up behind her partner and gave her a hug.

"Morning," Vi said, turning Caitlyn's head to kiss her. "Good morning to you too," she said, giving back into the kiss. She turned around completely and they hugged. Vi tried to pick Caitlyn up on the counter to start something, but Caitlyn stopped her.

"We have work today, and we need to eat and go. When we get back tonight, we can experiment, Caitlyn said with a wink. Vi nodded, got her food and ate before getting ready.

They were eyeing each other as they got dressed, but did nothing suggestive, to Vi's dismay. They had that night to look forward to, and Vi already had a few ideas in mind.

_A/N Well here I am! I'm discovering how difficult these are to write, but hopefully that won't stop me. I really struggled to make an ending for this one, so sorry if its bad. Remember to R&R._

_Valete, amici!_


End file.
